A Snowy Reveal
by TheOnlyNightTroll
Summary: Harry gets the Marauder's map from Fred and George and he sneaks in to Hogsmeade, but when he gets there a terrifying secret is revealed. I HAVE LEARNED TO USE SPELL CHECK NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Welcome to my new store. It's about Harry Cottar. Sum of you have advisory me to us a spill checkers, I will try DAT. Enjoy my new store and don't forget to REWIOW!

It wuss Hurry's third year at Hug-warts scroll for witchcraft and wardress and they horrible murder Serious Black had sapped from the prison Pickaback. Well, anyway Harvey wax so scared :-(

One day he boomed into Fred and George.

"Below Surrey!" Fred tied

"Hi Fresh and Gorge." Harry said sadly cuss he wuss sad cox he couldn't go to Homesteader wit Ron and Thermionic.

"You lemme sad" Geo rag pointed out

"I can't tog to Hogshead wit Ron and Thermionic"

"I had an IDE!" Freddy Sudanese said and gab Surrey a puce of parliament.

"Wu is dis?" Harry asked

"It's DA Intruder's app!" George answered "It's a map fore Hogwarts, it shows everyman"

"Where dye rare" Fred pooped inn

"What they dew" George want non

"Very day"

"Every hour"

"every minut2"

"DATS Coolly!" Harry said extinguishable

George point on they ma ppm "Use dis passenger to cum to Hogs made"

"BYE" Everywhere den said and Surrey went to the passage Gore pointed out.

Dan passage wuss at a jugglery statue and you hes to day magical wards to make ad astute move.

Harley did so and a PASSAGE wuss raveled. Harry went in dear and walked for two hoes until he scummed to DA cellar of Honeysuckles. He than saw Ron and Hermaphrodite in the shop liking for sum-thing to buy.

"Wu dryad fink Harry want" Ron asked Thermionic

"I dunno, maybe dense?" Hermaphrodite answered ind held ajar of Whispering Fiscals Beans.

"In nut so sure about DAT" Harry tied and chummed behind them.

"Okay, but wotcha think about these" Herminia continued and held Cockroach Blare Volleys, but suddenly she and Run realism DAT it wuss Harrell who send tad an the screamed

"GAH, Harry you can't be here, whey if McConnell sees you? She will go through they roof!" Hermitage sad and she wiz nut happy.

"Chill off Hematite we don't have to say anything to her, we can have fun here" Ron sued and Hermeneutic chills off

"How didn't cum here" Thermionic asks Hurry and he tolls her bout the Map.

The they wt off to the Shrinking Sack.

"Dis is the most haunted est place aver" Thermionic informed them.

But suddenly a DOG hummed to them and it jumps to Run and dragged him to the sch kc.

"NOOOO, wit Shula we do?" Harry tied terrifying but Hermosillo carried him and ran after Run.

They wee outside the Shrieking Sack now.

"Her they go" Harry wondered

"I fink fat they're inside of the Shack!" Herniation wax horrific.

"Lets go we chafe to save him!" Hardy said and dunner into they shack.

They saw nor lien on bed with his tart.

"Where's dog?" Herman asked

"Dee isn't any dog" Ron sped and pointed behind hm.

Authority's nett: Rat's a grate cliffhanger, right? What did you think of me using spell checker, it was Kelley handy and I Liked it, thanks for ta advice for me of using spellchecker! Well an away, don't forget to review and visit my blowgun at **nighttroll . wordpress . com**. See y'all in the next chaplet!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's gone: I fink dis wild be the last chapter. Don't forge to rewind! By they maw, I used spell hacker on dis chapter too.

They saw nor lien on bed with his tart.

"Where's dog?" Herman asked

"Dee isn't any dog" Ron sped and pointed behind hm

But here wurst a gawd there it razz... SERIOUS CRACK!

"GAAHHH; YOU BETRAYYED MY PARRENTSI!" Harris was mad

"No, it hasn't me. Peter Pettifogger betrayed your parrots. I' was your fathers best fend." Black side.

"I DON*T BELIVE U!" Harry screamed.

Suddenly LOOPIN cums into they rum.

"Series is speaking the truth; Me, Peter, James (Harry's dad) and Semipros was a gang calls The Paraders and we did the Murders' map." He confessed

"IT'S THE MAP I GOT THREE HOUS AGO I BELIVE YOU NOW!" Herrera sad and belittled them.

Sirius took Run's rat and ford him to be a peso again.

"You dirty tart, I WILL MURDER YOU!" Serifs screamer pt Pettifogger who wiz a rat animates.

"No, don't murder me" Pentagram said terrifying.

"YES I MUST DO DAT!" Serious and Looping tied.

"No, don't do that we can take Pettifogger to Arabian so Sires cud b free!" Harry Pipped in.

"Rat's a great a idea" Lu pin said and took Pettifog to they castle but they were supped by dementia DAT suddenly maced into the shack.

The Demetrius ore singing:

"_Ferte in noctem animam meam  
Illustrent stellae viam meam  
Aspectu illo glorior  
Dum capit nox diem_

Cantate vitae canticum  
Sine dolore actae  
Dicite eis quos amabam  
Me nunquam obliturum "

"WJY ARE THE DEMENTORS SINGING" Thermionic was terrify.

It became chaos in the c´Rorschach cuss demon tors are mean so Petting transformed himself to a rat and fleeced!

Arturo's nothing: I lied, it is one more Chasity the the store ins over. Don't forget to reorient and stayed tinned fro thaw nest Chapels!


	3. Chapter 3

Vaquero's route: This is sad last capt, don't forget to reawaken! I used spell checkers here to :-)

It became chaos in the c´Rorschach cuss demon tors are mean so Petting transformed himself to a rat and fleeced!

"Oh no Pettifog fled!2" Harry sad to Serious but Sirups had fainted!

"Ron, Harmonize, Lapping are u wake?" Harry asked everyman else.

"Ron nut Lupine is fainted, I will faint soon" Harmony scad and fainted

"Ono, wet shuffled I do?" Harry Luz complexity but he gummed pup wit an idea and he took his wand and shorted "EXPECTO PATRONUM" and a stage cum and chased away that demonstrators and t´den Harry fainted.

Wen harry awoke he wax in the hospital winch.

"HARRY" Thermionic said terrorized "Tumbledown said tat the Dementia are going to seat Swerves!2"

"WHUT! At can't happen!" Harry said menagerie.

"I KNOW hold on to ma" Hermeneutic said and used a timetables.

A fog saws around them and it dissatisfied soon.

"Hut happen?" Harris asked

"We went back in time to save Vireos!" Hmoney answerer.

They run to the Shrinking Shack. Ha tormentors has just bummed into the hos and dye saw Petticoat cecum a rat and he Waugh running a way.

"Wu shod we do, we can't letting escape!" Harry pointed our

"I has e an idea" Charmaine dead and dropped a time bomb on Pettifogger so he was stunned. Den dry ran to the satellite wit Peter Pedigreed.

They met thaw Minister go Maginot there.

"Solo Minister, dis is Petra Pedigree, he betrothed Harry's parents not Sirius black!" Harry said

"I don't belie you" Data Minster said and took Pettifogger and ran away.

"What shuttled we do now?" Thermionic said commingle.'

"I KNOW!" Hart got an idea.

Harrow holed Hyperion's hand and ran to Ingrid's hut.

"Hi Chagrin can we use Buckboard to hid a incentive prizewinner DAT has landscaped from Azerbaijan?" Harry sued.

"Okay, I already have seven Hippocrates more so you can take Buckshot" Harridan Anselmo and proceeded to harvest his gardening.

"Thanks" Harmonize said.

They flow to DA Dark Tower where Sailors wuss kept and they took him on ta Hippodrome and flew down to DA courtyard.

"Thank you so much" Serious send Thanksgiving

"You'll had to fly away or the demarcation will eat you!" Thermionic said meaningless

Serious flew away wit Buckley and screamed "BYE". Harry war hapless.

"Larry, quick, we'll halve to get to the Hostility Hinges NOW!" Hermitage seabird and took Harry's hand and ran to the Wing.

When they where there Ron wuss awake.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" He scad cladding

"It's a long store..." Harrell sad.

Th next day plaything was back to normal. Boone knew how Sirius escaloped from being eaten by Dementia, exempt for Harry, Ron and Thermionic. And the demonetize were removed from Huguenots after almost have eaten everyone in they Pricking Schrod's.

"The holiday strays tomorrow, what tea going top do?" Ron asked his rends.

"I dunno!" Thermionic and Herr answers.

"You should cum to me over Christmas." Ron sad

"THATS A Greet IDEA!" They answer.

So Harry and Hermeneutic Hub at Ron's over Masochists and the they livid happily aver turret.

THE END

Actuator's Noyes: Now deeds stoney is ova :-( What did y'all think about the spell check? Shula I always use it? BTW they spell check said everything in dis s tore is spelled right, so don't you dear tell me to use a spellchecker! Don't forget to rowing and wist my blog at **nighttroll . wordpress . com**. GOOD BYE!


End file.
